


It started with a kiss

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of hunting and being hunted, Dean and Cas finally find their happiness with each other and get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallworld-inc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smallworld-inc).



> I got engaged on New Year's Eve, and therefore the wonderful, wonderful artist smallworld-inc gifted an incredible piece of art to me - Dean and Cas at their wedding. The teaser of the picture she posted on tumblr is [here](http://smallworld-inc.tumblr.com/post/42795840206/detail-from-a-dean-cas-art-still-wip-a-present) and the full picture is [here](http://smallworld-inc.tumblr.com/post/43713249392/done-i-sent-this-art-as-an-engagement-present-for).  
> So, as the only Thank-you I found appropriate enough for such sheer awesomeness, I decided to make a mini-reversebang out of this and write her a story.

It started with a kiss on a sunny Monday afternoon. A clunky, unsure move by Dean, neither smooth nor well thought out. His lips were too rough and chapped from biting down on them all the time, from licking them unconsciously, and from the dry air in their bunker.

It was far from perfect and far from what Dean had imagined it to be.

But he'd struggled with his feelings, all throughout the past weeks, maybe even months. He'd racked his brain over it, because he'd never thought he'd have to deal with something like his sexuality in his mid-thirties. Yet, there he was.

And when Castiel showed up, finally, after weeks of being absent and Dean praying to him, every single evening, he didn't want to hold back any more.

“Please, stay,” he begged his angel, “We have a home now. We have a place for you, too.”

“Dean, I can't-”

“You can,” Dean interrupted him. “Look, I... this room was never meant for me alone, you know.”

Castiel looked around, noticing the second half of the room they were standing in, completely blank and waiting to be decorated. His face changed to a pained expression. “I have no right to expect this from you,” he muttered quietly.

Instead of an answer, Dean stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, and kissed him gently.

That was the kiss that started it all. Clunky, a bit uncoordinated, too dry and not reciprocated by the angel.

“Sometimes you have to take what's rightfully yours,” Dean stated afterwards with a shaky smile, trying to cover the fact that he usually was a better kisser than that.

Castiel clenching his jaw was sign enough to show that he knew exactly they weren't talking about the room any more. “You are not mine. No human being belongs to anyone, for that matter.”

“Not like that, Cas,” Dean huffed exasperatedly, then continuing calmly, “I think I've been yours longer than you might think. Longer than I thought, in fact.”

These weren't words that had been spoken lightly, and they both knew it.

“Dean...” Castiel tilted his head. His tone was a mixture of disbelief and hope, and Dean remembers very well how his heart took a leap at that.

“Don't you dare doubt me here, Cas. I'm sure. Now let's do this properly, okay?”

And with that, Dean tipped Castiel's chin up with his index finger and kissed him again.

It still felt strange, the stubble grazing along his cheek, unfamiliar and new, but this time, Castiel kissed back. This time, it was still far from perfect, but Castiel responded in all the right ways, passionate and like he'd finally found what he'd been looking for a long time.

Dean smiled into the kiss.

It was the revelation of their lifetime.

***

It's been quite a while since that first kiss.

It's also been quite a while since Castiel started losing his powers and slowly became human.

And it's been a while since Sam and him slammed the gates of hell shut.

There's not much hunting to do these days, and what little that's left is taken care of by Garth and his network of hunters.

So when Dean stands in the small chapel, holding both of Castiel's hands in his and looks over the assembled group of their friends and family, he feels immensely grateful that he's allowed to share this day, their day, with all of them. There's Kevin and Linda, Garth and Benny, and Sam and Amelia with their little rugrat, who insisted on being the flower girl. She looks beautiful in her white dress, and Dean winks at her when she meets his eyes. He gets a blinding grin in return, because she thinks her uncle Dean and her uncle Cas are the coolest uncles ever.

Castiel has followed Dean's look, Dean notices when his gaze returns to his soon-to-be husband. They both wear classic black suits and have a matching set of boutonniéres pinned to their suit jackets. It's a damn good look on Castiel, especially when the light falling through the colorful windows of the chapel dips him in an almost unearthly glow.

“You look gorgeous,” Dean tells him quietly, for the fourth time that day, which will still never be enough. Plus, Castiel will always look gorgeous to him, even in the morning with messed-up hair and bed creases on his cheek, wearing his rumpled pajama.

“You too,” Castiel smiles gently at him. 

He leans up to kiss Dean short and sweet, making his heart jump up to a higher pace, just like when they first kissed. It's one of several thousand kisses they shared over the years.

Castiel turns to the door of the chapel when the pastor steps through, heading towards them.

And Dean can't help it. All the hardship of the past years is forgotten in this moment, leaving only happiness and joy, and with a wide grin, Dean leans forward to rest his forehead against Castiel's. He's never been so glad in all his life, and finally – finally! - everything feels perfect.

This is everything he ever wanted. Cas is everything he ever wanted.

And he knows that when he's officially allowed to kiss Castiel as his lawfully wedded husband, that kiss will be yet another beginning – the beginning of something huge, something life-changing.

He's not afraid.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! :) I love the picture to pieces and it will get a special place in my home.


End file.
